Double Potter
by Annabelle4.0
Summary: The night Lily and James Potter left the wizarding world, there were two babies, no twins, who defied the Dark Lord. One of them had the gift from their mother to destroy his mortal body. Which one, though? You know the story of Harry Potter. Now it's Mary Lilly Potter's turn to tell her side of the tale, but her ending is tragic...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

It was a rather ordinary September day when a small silver Beemer cruised down 125th Street. At first sight, nothing except the huge piles of papers taking up the passenger side of the car stood out. However, there was something rather omniscient about the vehicle that pedestrians took note of. Magic, perhaps? Well, people are people and they are quite busy, so they forgot about it, some of them completely. What they did notice was the driver.

She had golden hair, dyed by the look of her black hair roots, skin slightly tanned possibly from standing out in the sun for yard work, and sapphire eyes that give away hints of hardship. Her face looked familiar to those who paid attention to details, yet if you asked if she has been in Oregon before, her soft, British voice would tell you no, this is her first time in the States, and please stop ogling the owl necklace I wear. The daring ones who ask for her number will be met with blank stares and an expression that clearly says "I don't have a cell phone."

Driving carefully down the quiet suburban street, the female muses to herself whether her choice on who to tell the real story to is wise. It has been fifteen years since the war, yet rumors are starting to leak out that what Harry Potter has told JK Rowling is untrue. In fact, on a website well-known for fantasy gossip called , someone has already been researching her. The very same person she is going to now. The mystery woman smiled to herself. The girl is very clever. Her first year has already been guessed by this Muggle adolescent and half of what has been written is true. Annalisle, as this female is named, deserves to know what really happened, the backstory as to what truly happened the years Harry Potter stepped into Hogwarts. She trusts in whatever Annamarie does to be wise, whether it is published on a website or kept in someone's attic for centuries.

The gentlewoman stops the car in front of a pale pink house. Stepping out of the vehicle, she sees curtains from the upstairs window move. Almost as if this person was already expecting her. Pulling out the huge pile of papers from the passenger seat, she squares her shoulders.

It is about time everyone knew the story of Mary Lilith Potter.

_Her story._


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's the second chappie! Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If so, Ron wouldn't be so wimpy and Hermione and Draco would be together. I only own the teachers, the popular crowd, and Mary. I will create some more OCs later.

Onward, my friends!

** Chapter 2**

_June 17__th__, 1991_

Today was the last day of school. Well, first school, that is. Aunt Petunia told me that next year, she's going to send me to a boarding school called the British Academy for Trouble Females, Harry to the local public school named Stonewell, and Dudley to Uncle Rat's old private school christened as Smeltings. She didn't say it out loud, but I could tell that they wanted to separate us, especially me and Harry, in case something happens to her "Diddykins." Right now, I'm sitting in my assigned desk, waiting for us to be dismissed.

The day was already horrible enough. I was teased because Dudley told everyone about the birthday incident. And usually when stuff like that is mentioned, the bullying would follow. And to top it off, I have a million chores waiting for me as a punishment. I still sneak food to Harry though. Sometimes I've wondered what would happen if I called the Child Abuse Hotline, but I didn't dare to make the call because the Durslys would see to it that Harry and I were to be separated forever. OK, back to the present.

I sat at my desk, bored to the skull while watching the clock tick. 3:00 PM. School ends at 3:15. "Hey Pothead 2!"

I turned around to see Terra and her crowd smirking at me. At this school, there are two popular crowds: 1) Terra and the Barbies and 2) Dudley and the Gang. Number 1 is the warm-up crowd, whereas you definitely do not want to mess with 2, especially on the last day. I'm actually quite surprised at how most of the teachers are gits and don't notice the physical and mental bullying happening at the school. Ms. Core wasn't in the room, so they can do anything to me.

"Where's your twin, Pothead number 2?" Terra snarled. "Oh wait, I forgot. He's stuck in a broom closet because of what you did to Dudley!"

"Really, Terra," I responded as more of Terra's crowd began to close in. I could smell the Chanel 1 perfume they were wearing. "If you like Dudley so much, then why not ask him out? Oh wait, I almost forgot. He hates you!"

Some kids started sniggering as Terra pale skin started turning to the same shade as her red lipstick. "Well," she sputtered, "Then maybe that's why your parents are sending you to reform school. Oh wait, _you don't even have parents._ They're dead."

Boy, Dudley is so dead when he gets home. And Terra just pulled the last straw.

I was about to smear her makeup until she looked like a clown when a bucket of water appeared over her head. "Um, Terra?" I spoke.

"What, you insolent excuse of a girl?" Terra sneered, thinking that I finally cracked and is going to start bowing. Like that's going to happen. I pointed above her head. She looked up and screamed as cold water started to hit her. Immediately, her pink camisole and pink short skirt got soaked, as did her flip flops. When she wretched the bucket off of her ponytailed blond head, everyone gasped.

She looked horrible. Black-striped mascara was running down her cheeks, her pink perfectly-applied blush mixing in, the lipstick liner dripping onto the floor, and her green eyes flashing with anger. Boy, she was really mad. "You," she growled, "are going to pay for this."

Before she could ask one of her minions to do something horrible, a pale-skinned woman in her late thirties stepped in and took in the scene. Terra and her crowd were still surrounding me; I got splashed a bit on the front of my dark blue outfit (an "unapproved" color by Terra and the Barbies) so my cargo pants were one shade darker than before; and one of her students was dripping wet and pretending to be shivering (well, according to me).

"Pray, may I ask," She spoke with a hint of an American accent, "what happened here? And why is Terra wet?"

Before Terra could blab any lies, I spoke "Ms. Core, Terra was bullying me while the others were being standbys when the now discarded bucket appeared out of nowhere and dunked onto her. I believed that she was going to have a member of her so-called posse punch me in the face and give me" I put in air quotation marks "'a makeover' when you just walked in."

"No, that's not true!" put in Belinda, Terra's second-in-command. "One of the boys dunked it. Mary probably thought it was being levitated because of the pressure she was under."

Terra and I both gave Belinda a look of disbelief. Usually, she'd stick to Terra's side. Ms. Core gave both of us an analyzing stare and then nodded. "I believe both of you girls. But in the meantime, Ms. Stone will have to go to the Lost and Found to find another pair of clothes to wear, given the state of her couture right now. Oh, and for bullying, I'll have to write a note to her secondary school to give her a week's worth of detention for harassment," she said in a stern voice_._

_RIINNGGG! RIINNGGG!_

When the kids poured out of the doorway, Terra shot me a look that plainly said that she was going to get back during the summer, which wasn't surprising, given that she's always visiting the Durslys' to try to win Dudley's heart and torment his cousins all the time. I pretended to stare absently-mindedly at the doorway. When I passed Belinda, I whispered "Thanks. You didn't have to do that, though."

She just shrugged. "I was trying to get you out of trouble since buckets don't levitate by themselves. See ya around." Then she disappeared, leaving me to take the strenuous walk home.

So, whaddaya think? Oh, and I might only be able to update on the weekends, given my time frame on the weekdays. And plus, I'm going to the Grotto on Wednesday to pay respects to my dead stepparents and see the local school choirs sing. Until then, please rate and review!

~Annabeth3.0


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back! The Grotto was great, oh and for those who are reading this and was performing at the chapel on Wednesday, great job! Especially Floyd Light Middle School! Anyway,

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or the songs in this story. I only own parts of the plotline, the woods, and a small handful of OCs.

Onwards!

**Chapter 3**

_June 17__th__, 1991_

Several hours later after Terra's "accident," the devil herself showed up, wearing a pink tank top that showed her pink bra straps, a pink miniskirt that nearly showed her underwear, and pink sandals. I nearly gagged at her scantily dressed outfit. I asked if I could go to the nearby community center while Aunt Petunia was vacuuming the rug, so she gave me permission to go. On the way out, I grabbed my guitar, the only gift that the Dursleys ever gave me, a notebook, and a pencil. I snuck out the back door. I left just in time to see Terra ring the doorbell in her outfit. I waited until she went in and ran down the driveway and into the intersection. Instead of turning left at the intersection towards the community center, I turned right and went straight. Eventually, I reached the woods. I looked around to see if anybody was near, and walked forward.

Immediately, I was surrounded by the lush green and quietness of the woods. After a long walk, I reached to the middle of the woods. Here I sat down, flipped through the pages, and opened the notebook in front of me. The song was labeled Fly and the page was filled with guitar chords and the lyrics. I played the guitar and softly sang the song I've composed.

In a moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of your yesterday.

Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,

Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.

All your worries, leave them somewhere else,  
Find a dream you can follow,  
Reach for something, when there's nothing left,  
And the world's feeling hollow.

Can you hear it calling?

Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,

Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.

And when you're down and feel alone,  
Just want to run away,  
Trust yourself and don't give up,  
You know you better than anyone else,

In a moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of yesterday,

Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try,  
Fly  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.

In a moment, everything can change.

I strummed the last chord. For a minute, I let the silence of the woods envelope me before I turned to another page. This time, the song was labeled as Place in this World. Again, I sang:

I don't know what I want, so don't ask me  
Cause I'm still trying to figure it out  
Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking  
Trying to see through the rain coming down  
Even though I'm not the only one  
Who feels the way I do

I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in  
This world

Got the radio on, my old blue jeans  
And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve  
Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine  
Could you tell me what more do I need  
And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah  
But that's ok

I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in  
This world

Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission  
But I'm ready to fly

I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in  
This world.

I heard a crashing sound. Immediately, I started to pack up. But before I could leave, I heard someone say, "Hey, I know you're here. Come out, I won't hurt you. I just want to know who you are."

That didn't help calm my nerves. Luckily, the guy was on the opposite side of the tree and going the path I was going to take. I ran, and it was a good thing that I run pretty quietly, especially since the path was clear. By the time I was out of the woods, the sun was starting to set. Dinnertime. Hopefully, Terra was already gone.

So, whaddaya think? Oh, and I'm also doing and open character poll, so you can submit a character through the reviews page. I will put your character in the story on way or another. So review and send me your character, if you please. Just tell me in your reviews the age, gender, physical attributes, and personality your character will be and I'll add it to my story. Thanks!

~Annabeth3.0 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, for those who read my previous chapter, I forgot to add that it was a filler chapter. Thanks go to beast man 1500 for pointing out that the main character was starting to make the story lose its flavor.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the songs that might be used in this story. I only own Mary and some possible OCs.

Onwards!

** Chapter 4 **

_July__23__rd__, 1991_

When they finally let out Harry, Dudley broke about half of his new toys, summer was already a third over, and I had gotten my school uniform. It consisted of a blue-colored skirt, shoes and blazer and a silver-colored shirt and socks and no matter how many times Aunt Petunia washed it, smelled as if someone had dumped it into a dozen garbage cans.

Dudley's uniform was worse than mine. Heck, it made him look silly (and fatter if possible)! The colors didn't match at all.

One morning, when I walked into the kitchen, there was a note taped to a bundle of clothes that read:

Mary-

At the grocery store. Out of bangers, beans, and detergent. I'm letting everyone else sleep in. Please dye these clothes gray. It is Harry's new uniform for Stonewell. And get cereal ready.

-Petunia

I grabbed a tub, a box of gray dye that Aunt Tuna had thoughtfully left out for me, added it with water, and dunked in Dudley's old garments.

Later, the smell of graying clothes started to get on my nerves, so I opened the window. Unfortunately, I had made an odd-looking tabby cat faint with the smell. Soon, Harry walked into the kitchen and wrinkled his nose. "Mary," he asked. "Why does it smell like something died in here?"

"Your uniform," I responded while getting out the cereal boxes and some bowls. "Aunt Petunia left me a note that said I'm supposed to dye Dudley's old clothes so then you'll fit in at Stonewell."

Harry just raised his eyes and didn't say anything. Soon after, Uncle Vernon and Dudley waddled into the room, wrinkling their noses as well. I heard the mail slot click open and the letters follow it.

"I'll get it," I said, walking towards the hallway. When I reached it, I saw an envelope bill, a letter for Harry, a letter for me, a postcard from Aunt Mar- hold on a second_. A letter for me and another for Harry?_

I pinched my arm and double-checked the address. Nope. But who would write to us, though? We don't have any friends, no other family, nor do we go to any libraries, so we never got any rude notes asking for books to be returned. Yet, here it said in plain letters:

Ms. M. Potter

The Closet across from Mr. H Potter

4Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

The envelope weighed about 8 pounds, made of yellow parchment, had no stamp, and was written in the color of the leaves. When I turned it over, it was sealed with a purple wax that bore a coat of arms: a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake, all surrounding the capital letter_ H_.

I made a mental note to ask Aunt Petunia about it later as I slid it underneath the slit of the closet doorway.

When I came back, I passed the postcard and bill to Uncle Vernon and poured my own bowl of cereal. Uncle Vernon read the postcard and announced, "Marge is ill. Ate a funny whelk and started spewing uncontrollably. "

Aunt Petunia walked in with a heavy-looking paper bag balanced on her left arm. She set it down next to the sink, wrinkling her nose. "What's that smell," she asked turning towards me.

"Harry's uniform," I responded. "You left me a note telling me to dye it grey and to set out the cereal."

Uncle Vernon and Dudley started chortling. After a minute or so, Uncle Vernon got back to his paper while Dudley started chowing down his cereal. Ew. Lost my appetite. I pushed the cereal to Harry who started adding the milk. I went back to the closet and stepped on the almost-forgotten letters. Picking them up and heading back to the kitchen, I asked, "Aunt Petunia? Do you know anything about these letters?"  
When I handed them to Aunt Petunia, she went white. "V-v-Vernon," she sputtered.

"What?" said Uncle Vernon, looking up from his paper.

"I-i-it's t-t-them!" she screamed. Thrusting the parchment letter at him as if it had rabies, she yelled " The people that took _her_ in!"

Uncle Vernon went pale when he ripped it open and read the first line. He yelled, "The three of you! OUT!"

I scurried to the closet, not wanting to know what's going to happen. Dudley and Harry, however, had stayed at the kitchen door, eavesdropping. I have a feeling that because of that letter with the weird emblem, my life was going to change.

_July 24__th__, 1991_

True to my word, the next day, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had moved me and Harry to Dudley's second room.

The Dursleys had four rooms: One for Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, one for visitors, one where Dudley sleeps, and the last one for his belongings that wouldn't fit into his room. It took only one trip for both me and Harry to move our stuff into Dudley's room. It had countless broken things in there, counting the newly-broken toys from his birthday. Some of the shelves had books. Only the books looked as if they've never been touched.

I heard Dudley bawling to his mum, "I don't _want them_ in there… I _need_ that room… make him get out…"

I turned to Harry and said, "Well, at least it's roomier for you, me , and my guitar."

Harry only nodded.

_July 28__th__, 1991_

The following week was quite eventful. For some weird reason, someone kept sending me and Harry letters, one way or another. And the freaky part is, instead of the old format as shown above, now it read:

Ms. M. Potter

The Smallest Bedroom

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

For someone who really wanted someone to write to us, they must've wanted to talk to us badly because after about eighty letters had come out of the fireplace (odd, I know), Uncle Vernon had us packed up and staying at a gloomy hotel. I stayed in a room with Harry and Dudley. When I slept on the floor that night, I wondered, who could've sent those letters…

_July 29__th__, 1991_

The next morning, we had to move again because the owner of the hotel had come up to the room, telling us that there was at least a hundred letters at the front desk. The format was this: 

Ms. M. Potter

Room 17

Railview Hotel

Cokeworth

To be honest, if this letter–sending was a prank, I gotta give credit to the prankster because for this reason, Uncle Vernon had us sleeping on a house on top of a rock that night after buying a long odd-shaped package at the coast. Later when Dudley was complaining about his television shows, I realized that I was going to spend Harry's and my birthday in a freezing cold house on a rock. Whoopee. What a great way to spend our belated eleventh birthday.

Later that night while trying sleeping on the mossy floor, I looked at the full moon shining through the window. I remembered that in one of my textbooks, when the moon is at exactly at the middle of the sky, it'll be midnight. Kind of like how when the sun is high in the sky it's noon. It was a couple degrees. I watched it make its nightly climb. In fact, I was mesmerized, I didn't even hear the funny crunch. Just a couple more seconds…

BOOM!

I jerked up. The whole shack shuddered as someone at the door knocked a very powerful knock.

Whew! That's got to be the longest I've ever typed! So whaddaya think? I'm pretty sure you all know who is that knocking? *wink wink* I'll skip a bunch of crap in the next chapter to save you all from falling asleep. Don't forget to rate & review!

~Annebeth3.0


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back! Here's Chapter Five! Oh, and I'm going to be on Winter Break soon! Winter Break + Laptop and no homework = More time to update! I've changed my name because I promised my older cousin that I would switch my name to hers in her honor of her 18th birthday.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song used in this chapter. I only own Mary and some of her belongings (so far).

Onwards!

** Chapter 5**

Dudley shot up saying stupidly, "Where's the dynamite?"

I heard the stamping of feet and within minutes, Uncle Vernon ran into the living room holding a rifle. Well, that explains the mystery on what Uncle Vernon had bought at the coast. Well anyway, he shouted, "Stand back! I have a gun! You've been warned!" From the way he hand was trembling, I didn't believe him.

I jumped back as the door collapsed, revealing a giant-like man with a long, bush-like beard. At that point, I passed out in surprise.

_July 31__st__, 1991_

Way later, I woke up, only to find myself lying on the couch and to hear a huge snoring sound. When looked over to the left, I saw the mystery man settled on the floor. I looked towards the window and saw that the sun was rising and the waves were gentler. I calculated the time to be about 6 AM. I got up and grabbed the guitar that I had to beg Uncle Vernon to let me bring since I didn't have any electronics.

When I stepped out, I was greeted with a light salty breeze. I spotted a nearby flat rock. I sat on it and played a song I remembered by heart.

Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby  
Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger  
I wanna scream  
It makes me feel alive

Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed.  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

To walk within the lines  
Would make my life so boring  
I want to know that I  
Have been to the extreme  
So knock me off my feet  
Come on now give it to me  
Anything to make me feel alive

Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed.  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

Let down your defenses  
Use no common sense  
If you look you will see  
that this world is a beautiful  
accident turbulent succulent  
opulent permanent, no way  
I wanna taste it  
Don't wanna waste it away

Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby

Is it enough?  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed.  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

Is it enough?  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

"Yep, yer just like yer mother, Mary," I heard a gruff voice say. I turned around and saw the mystery dude from last night. He was standing up, so it gave me a bigger view of him. He wore a pair of huge dark blue trousers, a huge brown overcoat, and a pair of big boots. He seemed to be the outdoors type of person. His height was about 7 foot.

I stood up in surprise and asked, "Who are you, sir? I didn't mean to disturb you, sir."

He chuckled and said, "First off, please do not call me sir. It makes me feel old. Second, my name is Rubeus Hagrid, game keeper of the Hogwarts. Everyone just calls me Hagrid. Third, I usually wake up about now to get the newspaper from that ruddy owl. See it?"

He pointed to the distance. When I squinted hard, I saw a small speck of white. As I soon found out later, it was carrying Hagrid's paper. He stuck a bronze coins into the little pouch it was carrying and it flew away.

I spoke up, "Why are you here? How do you know my name and where we are? And how do you know my mother?"

I swear I heard him mutter, "Damn that Dursley," before he said, "Well, when ye weren't respondin' the letters, Dumbledore sent me to fetch ya two. I know yer name because yer famous in the wizardin' world, we have a way of knowing where ye youngsters are, and yer mother Lily went to Hogwarts too, along with yer father James."

"Wait," I asked, "I'm a famous witch?"

"Yes and mighty fine one too," he responded while starting to open the paper. When I looked closely, I saw the bold letters in a strange-looking font read The Daily Prophet. "You know, except for the hair and the eyes, yer a splittin' image of James. An' yer famous because ye and Harry destroyed the most evil wizard when yer only 18 months old. But that's another story for another time. Here's yer letter."

He handed me a letter so much like the ones that Uncle Vernon had incinerated what seemed like a long time ago. The green letters read:

Ms. M. Potter

The Floor

Hut-on-the-Rock

The Sea

I opened it and scanned the contents. I said, "Wait, I don't have an owl and today's the due date!"

Hagrid just smiled and said, "Already sent it yesterday, Mary. Along with Harry's too. Reminds me, we gotta get Harry if we were to get yee two supplies."

Two hours and a cramped ride in the train later, Harry, Hagrid, and I arrived at London. On the way there, Hagrid explained about Hogwarts and the Houses and mentioned briefly about a sports game called Quidditch. That's something I definitely do not want to do, seeing that every time I play a game, I would result in a lot of calls to the nurse. When the train stopped, we got off and walked until we reached a small little pub that nobody else seemed to notice.

"Well," Hagrid said. "This is be the place, Harry and Mary. The famous Leaky Cauldron."

I was about to ask that if it was famous, then why didn't anybody else see it and realized that they must have put an invisibility spell on the pub so then the Muggles wouldn't see it. I started after Hagrid, who was taking wide strides towards it.

The interior was kind of shabby, but it was full of people of all shapes and sizes, chatting and getting drinks, some of them looked like they were going shopping, and some of them looked about my age. Hagrid walked towards the counter shouting, "Heya, Tom! How are ya?"

The bartender looked up and when he saw me and Harry, gave a gasp. He stuttered, "H-h-h-Hagrid, a-a-a-are t-t-t-those t-t-t-the P-p-p-potter t-t-t-twins?"

The pub suddenly went all quiet as people turned and stared at me and Harry. I heard a ripple of "It's them!" and "Good lord! Get the camera out, Patty!"

Immediately, we were surrounded by a crowd of people shaking hands and introducing themselves. One of them had waved at Harry and me the other day at a Muggle mall and said that his name was Dedalus Diggle. He nearly broke my eardrums when Harry said that he remembered him. One of the other "fans" was a tall skinny and pale dude whom Hagrid said that his name was Professor Quirrell and that his teaching profession at Hogwarts was Defense Against Dark Arts. Eventually, Hagrid led us to the courtyard behind the pub and said, "See, ya two? I wasn't pullin' yer leg when I said 'bout fame. Now, here we are to Diagon Ally to get yer supplies," he said while tapping what seemed to be a code on the bricks.

Soon, I was merged with the other shoppers, mostly what seemed to be Hogwarts students. Not many people stared because of the bustling environment.

"Okay," Hagrid said. "First, we gotta get money from yer account, you two, and then we get the supplies. An' stick with me. Don't wanna get lost in this crowd."

I stared at the fascinating things on the shop windows. It was like one of those Muggle stores, except that it's outdoors. Words jumped out at me from all places. Broomsticks, owls, newt eyes, ice cream, cauldrons, doxy eggs, books, and so much more! They didn't have any music stores, but I can just buy some from the Muggles. Soon, we stopped in front of a tall marble building.

Inside, there were goblins wearing scarlet and gold uniforms doing the banking. It reminded me of the only time I've ever been to the bank. I realized that the Muggle and wizarding worlds are the same in many ways. We stopped in front of a goblin at one of the counters.

"Mornin' sir," I spoke. "We're here to make a withdrawal."

"And I have a letter 'ere from Dumbledore considering vault number seven hundred and thirteen. Oh, and 'ere's the key," Hagrid said, fishing a letter and a small gold key out of his seemingly deep pockets. The goblin read the letter and shouted, "GRIPHOOK!"

Another goblin tottered forward. The teller spoke to him quickly in what was possibly Gnomish. The teller said in English, "Griphook will take you into one of the carts."

A squashed cart ride later, I was faced with mountains of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. "All of this was left to you two from yer parents," Hagrid proclaimed. "Grab enough to fill up this bag." He tossed Harry a money bag. As we piled it into the bag, I turned things over in my head. All of this money was waiting underneath the roads of London while the Dursleys have been complaining about the cost for keeping us!

An hour later, I emerged into the fresh England air with a pouch full of coins. Hagrid told me and Harry to get our robes at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions while he was getting a pick-me-up at the Leaky Cauldron.

The shop wasn't very full. The minute I walked in, I was engulfed with robes of all shapes, sizes and colors. A short lady smiled at us and asked, "Hogwarts, dearies?"

I nodded. She said, "Well, you're not the only ones here. As you can see," she pointed to a pale blonde boy measured by another lady. "You're not the first ones here. We can do the three of you at the same time."

I stepped onto a stool on the right of the boy and he smiled. "Hi," he said as Harry stepped up on the stool on my right as well. One of the ladies threw a black robe over me and another did the same for Harry. "Are you two going to Hogwarts too?"

"Yep," I said as one of the helpers started pinning my robe. "Do you play an instrument?"

"What's an instrument?" The boy asked. "Oh, and my name's Draco Malfoy. What's yours?"

I raised my eyes at him. "An instrument is a thing that makes noises. For an example, a guitar would count as an instrument. Name's Mary Potter. My brother here's Harry Potter," I said, nodding towards Harry. He waved his hand.

"I think I've heard of you somewhere," Draco said. "No, I don't play any instruments. But I do play Quidditch. You?"

"Dad did," Harry spoke. Hagrid must've told him. "He never got around to telling how to, though. Died when we were just a year old. But whenever Mary plays, you'll have to watch out."

"I feel sorry for you two," Draco said as one of the helpers started on his shoulder. "Father's buying me books while mother's looking at wands. Hopefully, I can bully father into buying me a broom and sneak it into Hogwarts."

They finished up Draco's and as he said his goodbyes, he winked at me. I felt something warm go up my cheeks. Harry just gave me an odd look. I gave him a What-are-you-looking-at? Look.

Whew! Eight pages! That's definitely the longest I've written so far! Anyway, I'll be heading to the warm sunshine soon and I have a very sucky internet key, so I might not update from Christmas to New Years. But I definitely will have at least a couple of chapters ready to update!

Notice how I snuck in some Dary? For those who didn't catch it at the end, READ IT AGAIN! Merry early Christmas, Winter Break, and a Happy New Year to All! Don't forget to Review!

~Annabelle4.0

P.S Song titles that I've used in this story will be on my profile. I'll also add links of the music videos in there too.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey y'all! I'm back! On Christmas Day, I'll be headin' to the Golden State for some Vita D. I may or may not have time to type up the next chappie on the plane. Also, there's a poll on my profile that I would like all of you readers take. So far, only one person has taken it and this has to do with Mary's love life. In addition, I noticed that I only have a few reviews, so I would really love it if we got about 20 reviews. Now that all of the business is done, here's Chapter Six!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the songs. I don't have the papers to prove it.

Onwards!

**Chapter Six**

_September 1__st__, 1991_

After Harry and I had gotten back from Diagon Ally, the Dursleys seemed to be, well, scared. This was surprising, yet amusing at the same time. They treated us as if we were going to turn them all into pigs and treated as if every chair we sat in presented nobody. After a while, it got a bit depressing.

I spent the next month reading the textbooks and mentally chanting the3 spell words while my owl, Stuart, and Harry's owl, Hedwig, flew in and out when it's dark out. Harry just read the books that Dudley left on his shelf.

On the day that I was to board the train, I woke up at five and dressed into an olive green and black outfit in the bathroom. The Dursleys were going to a hospital in London to remove Dudley's tail that Hagrid had jinxed when I had fainted back in July and they would drop us off at King's Cross on the way there. When I got back into my room, Harry was awake and dressed as well. While waiting for the Dursleys to get up, I snuck out with Harry to drop off a "present" Terra's house. It was wrapped in newspaper and placed in a box. I promised Harry to tell him what was inside on the train.

Several sleepy hours later, we stood at where the gate should be with our belongings on a cart and the two cages holding the owls perched on top. All I saw between gates 9 and 10 was a brick column and a metal bar. Someone bumped against me and since I was holding the cart, the trunks, guitar case, cages, and me went flying all over the place. Hedwig and Stuart rolled away, screeching and gathering unwanted attention. I fell on my knees and luckily, my glasses didn't fall off.

"Sorry, mate," I heard a boy say. I turned and saw that he had red hair, a bit of dirt on his nose, freckles, and brown eyes. He looked about my age and when he shouted "I'll be back in a minute, mum!" I saw that the person he had shouted to _had an owl._ The woman was very plump and was surrounded by a little 10-year-old, two twin 13-year-olds that looked like the type to play pranks, and a very pompous-looking 15-year-old.

I turned back to the boy, "It is okay. That's happened to me lots at school. The Prep Queen absolutely hates me for some weird reason. Same goes for my twin Harry." I nodded my head at Harry who waved. The boy squinted at Harry and asked, "Say, have I met you two before? 'Cause for some reason, Harry's name sound familiar."

"Dunno," I said, while I cursed the fact that Harry and I were The Twins. I really wanted to stay undercover until I got to Hogwarts. "But can you please help me gather my stuff?"

"Oh sure," Ron said. Within about a couple of minutes, I had the owls, trunks, and the guitar case back on the cart. I turned to the mystery boy and said, "Thanks. What's your name? I'm Mary."

"Ron," he said, turning a bit pink.

"Do you know how to get to the platform?" I asked.

"Dunno," he said. "Let's go ask mum."

I called over Harry and introduced the two boys then walked over to Ron's mum.

"Oh, there you are Ronald," the plump women said. "I thought that you were at the food court, but it turns out that instead of food, you've brought back a girl and boy, twins by the look of it."

"Hello, ma'am," I said, holding out my hand. "My name's Mary and this is my twin Harry."

"Well, it's a pleasure meeting you, Mary," she said, shaking my hand. "My name is Mrs. Weasley."

"Mary and Ron, sittin' in the tree," I heard the twin boys whisper, making Ron blush an interesting shade of pink, possibly fuchsia. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Oh Fred and George," Mrs. Weasley scolded. "You stop teasing Ron right now, or else I might as well unpack all of your comic books right now."

"If you don't mind," I said quickly to save Ron from more embarrassment. "Can you tell us how to get on Platform 9 ¾?"

"Ah yes. Percy, could you go first to demonstrate how it's done?"

The 13-year-old, who was probably Percy, straightened his back and walked towards the column as if he was going off to war. When he was halfway there, he gathered speed and where he should've collided and cracked his skull, _he disappeared._

"Now you go next, George," Mrs. Weasley.

"No, I'm Fred," said the addressed twin, although I figured that he was really George. "Honestly, can't you tell us apart, mu-ther?"

"Oh fine, then Fred goes next."

"Just kidding, I'm really George." He zoomed into the column before Mrs. Weasley could lecture him. Fred did the same.

"Well, then how about Mary goes first next?" I nodded my head and did the same as the twins. When I closed my eyes for the collision, I heard a train whistle. Opening my eyes, I saw a red and black train with the words Hogwarts Express painted in glittering gold. I smiled to myself and stepped aside right when Harry almost crashed into me. Instincts. Always handy.

So, whaddaya think! Don't forget to review! Flames will be used to burn my homework and warm up the fireplace and toast marshmallows over here.

~Annabelle4.0

P.S. Don't forget! Take the poll on my profile and let's try to get 20 reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

12/25/10

Hello! I'm on the plane now and this will be first story I've written since I have left The Green State. Since the internet connection is sucky on my laptop, I'll update all of the chapters I've written in the Golden State when I breathe the fresh smell of Douglas fir trees again. I'll also start dating the day I type the stories whenever I'm far from home.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or the songs that are used in this chapter.

Onwards!

**Chapter Seven**

_September 1__st__, 1991_

After having to help Harry and myself pull the luggage on the train, finding an empty carriage, and putting our trunks and cages in the luggage area, I pulled the guitar and notebook out of the guitar case I carefully kept with me the whole time, flipped over to the solo section, and strummed a couple of beginning chords.

"Do you still remember the song TNT?" I asked Harry. He nodded and said, "How can I forget? I loved the trash metal quality of it."

"Well, I managed to convert it so then I can play it on the guitar and you can sing it. It's kind of a 2-month-late birthday present. Wanna try it now?"

Harry had a knack for imitating Ben Stoff and other well-known male celebrities. The last time he used this "gift" was a few years back when he played a prank on Piers, saying that he was Ben Stiller and that he won a sweepstakes for a pair of concert tickets that was happening at the Globe Theater. That prank backfired because Dudley happened to be in the same room when we made the call and the next thing we knew, Aunt Petunia had a doing chores over the weekend. After that, Harry and I didn't issue anymore pranks and for a week, Piers gave us the evil eyes.

I played the beginning chords in a heavy metallic way and Harry started singing.

Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi

See me ride out of the sunset

On your color TV screen

Out for all that I can get

If you know what I mean

Women to the left of me

And women to the right

Ain't got no gun

Ain't got no knife

But don't you start no fight

CHORUS:

'Cause I'm T.N.T. I'm dynamite

T.N.T. and I'll win the fight

T.N.T. I'm a power load

T.N.T. Watch me explode

I'm dirty, mean and mighty unclean

I'm a wanted man

Public enemy number one

Understand

So lock up your daughter

Lock up your wife

Lock up your back door

And run for your life

The man is back in town

Don't you mess me 'round

CHORUS

T.N.T. Oi, oi, oi

T.N.T. Oi, oi, oi

T.N.T. Oi, oi, oi

T.N.T. Oi, oi, oi

T.N.T. Oi

I'm dynamite (oi, oi)

T.N.T. Oi,

And I'll win the fight,

T.N.T.

I'm a power load

T.N.T.

Watch me explode!

I heard clapping and when I turned my head towards that direction, Ron was standing there and the train was still loading. Luckily, only Ron was at the doorway. I sent Ron a warm smile and beckoned him to sit down next to Harry and he did so. When he cushioned himself on the leather seats of the train, he asked, "What were your last names? I didn't quite catch it and I was wondering whether or not you're the Twins."

Right at the moment Ron had asked his question, the train jerked forward and soon, I looked out and saw the Farmlands of England. After a long awkward silence, I took off my jacket and pulled up the right sleeve of my T-shirt and said, "This is was what Voldemart had left behind as a reminder of what happened that night."

Imprinted on my pale skin was a faintly red scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. Ron stared at it and said, "Blimey. Does Harry have on too?"

Harry pulled up his bangs and the same image was printed on his forehead. Ron looked back and forth and whispered, "Mum and dad were both right. Whoever rescued you guys from the remains must've told everyone about it."

I heard the carriage door clatter open and a girl with bushy hair appeared. I released the sleeve and Harry removed his hand from his hair.

"Have you seen a toad anywhere?" the girl said. "Neville lost his." I heard a ribbit and looked towards that direction, only to find a huge brown toad sitting on the windowsill. I set down the guitar, carefully cupped the scared-looking amphibian into my hand and handed it to the girl. "Here he is. What's your name?"

"I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger." She responded. "And your guy's?"

We introduced ourselves and soon, after she returned Neville's toad, we were swapping stories about our old lives. Hermione turned out to have Muggle parents. When Ron heard this, he started bombarding her with questions about the telephone and things like that.

When the stream of questions came to a stop, Hermione asked, "Can you play a song on that guitar?"

I replied, "Yes, and I can sing too. Harry can sing as well and does good impersonations of many male celebrities. Wanna hear a song?"

Hermione nodded her head and I flipped over to a page labeled Love Song. I wrote this one after Terra dared me to play a love song for the talent show back in fourth grade and this was what I had played.

I heard a clapping noisHead under water  
And they tell me to breathe easy for a while  
The breathing gets harder, even I know that  
Made room for me but it's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands

I'm unusually hard to hold on to  
Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well, but you make this hard on me  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today

I learned the hard way  
That they all say things you want to hear  
And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and  
Your twisted words,  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry  
Convinced me to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today

Promise me that you'll leave the light on  
To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone  
'cause I believe there's a way you can love me  
Because I say  
I won't write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
Is that why you wanted a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute  
Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that  
There's a reason to  
Write you a love song today

I heard clapping come from the doorway and when the people in the carriage turned around, we had discovered that Draco was the cause for the sound. "Hello, Harry and Mary," he said, smirking. "And why are you hanging out with this weasel?"

"Ron's just a friend," I said. "And why do you call him a weasel?"

"Because you don't want to mix up with the wrong sort of people. The same goes for Mudbloods."

I didn't know what Mudbloods are at first, but after using some common sense, I felt my blood begin to boil. He had no right to call Hermione a name because of her blood status. He must've been eavesdropping the whole time since Hermione came in.

"You," I growled. "Have no right to call my friends names_, Malferret._"

Draco, oops, I mean Malfoy, looked shocked for a minute before he composed himself. I guess that nobody else had called him that before today.

"Come on, Mary," he said smoothly. "You don't want to call a friend names, do you?"

I set down the guitar next to me, walked up to the doorway, and started punching him in his face. "You." I scowled after throwing punch after punch. "Are. Not. My. Friend. If. You. Call. My. Other. Friends. Names. Especially. If. They're. Muggleborns." I gave him a groin kick and a stomp on the foot and slammed the door in front of his face as he staggered out with an incredulous look on his face. When I turned around, Hermione and Ron were giving me scared looks and Harry was acting as if nothing happened. I heard the lunch cart rattle to a stop in front of the carriage. Harry jumped up to buy some treats as I walked back to my seat next to Hermione.

Later, as we were all eating some sandwiches I had packed yesterday and treats from the lunch cart, Ron piped up, "So, beat up guys much?"

"Nope. I had beat up Malferret for two reasons. One is because Harry and my mother was a Muggle-born, or what others would call Mudbloods," I shuddered at the horrendous name. "And here is another reason. Remember the mean girl I told you guys about?"

They all nodded.

"Well, I promised myself when I left that package of owl droppings on the front steps of her house that I would never let anybody ever bully me again. And Malferret is no exception. Even if he does look a bit like a cute ferret."

"Wait," Harry interrupted. "So that was the package you left on her front doorsteps? Stuart's droppings?'

"And Hedwig's'." I added. That comment finally brought laughter into the carriage, breaking the awkward silence that was previously hanging in the room.

So, how was that? Don't forget to review and take the poll on my profile! The next chapter will be the Sorting.

~Annabelle4.0


	8. Chapter 8

12/27/10

I'm back! I'm in a hotel in San Diego right now and it's pouring out here. Well, anyways, here's Chapter Eight!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the songs that may be used in this story.

Onwards!

_September 1__st__, 1991_

I stared openmouthed at the ceiling as I entered the Great Hall. It imitated the rainy sky outside. Well-lit candles suspended in the air, as if someone had used magic to levitate the candles, which was probably true. Students sitting at four tables looked at us expectantly, wondering who would be in which house.

After a long boat ride to here, I was quite cold in my robes and regular clothes, but the minute I had stepped in, I was filled with indescribable warmth from head to toe. My red-black hair had fallen in wet curled strands around my shoulders.

Thirty minutes later, they were starting to sort the Ps. So far, Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor, although I thought that she would end up in Ravenclaw at first. Neville, the nervous boy I had met later, was also in Gryffindor. Poor limping Draco, however, was sorted in Slytherin, just like I heard him bragging to two other boys who also became Slytherins. I was glad when I heard the Hat scream his House name. From what I heard from Hagrid about Slytherin, I was very sure that I would never end up in that House.

"Mary Potter!"

I snapped out of my reverie just in time to see Harry go to the Gryffindor table. Like parents, like son, and hopefully daughter too. I stepped up to the stool and a wave of whispers started. I heard a couple of wolf-whistles which was just plain weird, especially since Malfoy was one of them.

After the hat plopped down over my eyes, I heard a voice say, "Hmm, another one? Well, which one will it be? Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin? I recommend Slytherin the most with your powers. Or maybe you will be just like your brother and choose Gryffindor."

"Please don't make me end up with Malferret," I mentally whispered.

"If you say so," the Hat mumbled. "Then I say you best end up in GRYFFINDOR!"

I tore the Hat off and gave it back to Professor McGonagall right when ther Gryffindor table erupted in cheers. I ran towards it with a bright smile on my face that lit up the whole room. When I glanced back at the Slytherin table, Malfoy was sulking, which made me happier.

I plopped in between Hermione and Harry and said, "I hope Ron gets in this House, don't you guys?"

"So, it's Double Potter Time, is it?" asked George, leaning in slightly. "Another set of twins."

"Yes, it is," I spoke back, and with bravery and maliciousness, "And you better apologize to Ron about that fake spell or else you might as well be limping like Draco Malfoy over there. And you too Fred, if you know what's good for you."

"You're kidding, aren't you?" Fred laughed weakly. "You're only a first year. You can't beat up two third years with your size."

"Ron, Hermione, and Harry were my witnesses," I spoke with conviction. "If Malfoy has a bigger ego than you two, then I believe that I can take you two down."

George inched away from the girl he was sitting next to right when Ron was declared a Gryffindor, just like his family. This was going to get interesting.

So, whaddaya think? Don't forget to review and take the poll on my profile! Boy, the rain's driving me nuts now! Cya!

~Annabelle4.0


	9. Chapter 9

12/30/10

Hey y'all! This will be my last chapter of 2010 and this will also be the last one before I head back to the Green State! Happy New Year!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the songs that may be used in this story.

Onwards!

Warning: Filler chapter alert! Just describes first Potions class.

"Look, it's the Potters."

"I hear that she's dating that Weasley boy."

"How old were they when You-Know-Who was defeated by them?"

"Hey, can I have both of your autographs?"

These questions and more swirled around me the first few weeks. Whenever I heard any rumors concerning Ron and my relationship as "just friends," the gossiper would be placed in the hospital wing for a couple of days.

Most of the classes were interesting, especially Potions class. The Potions Master, Professor Snape, hated the Gryffindors and favored the Slytherins. He seemed to hate me and Harry more than the other students. On the first day when he was taking attendance, he snarled at our names. I guess that he and dad had a misunderstanding when they first met and still do. But that wasn't the most interesting thing.

On the same first day, Snape was asking questions about potion ingredients and was calling on people. Hermione kept raising her hand to give and answer, but Snape kept ignoring her.

"Ah, Potter," he sneered. "You should know this answer, like your mother did. What would the results be if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"It would depend on the one you are asking, Professor," I responded.

Snape's oily face reddened as he said, "Well then, miss Potter. Do _you_ know the answer?" putting an emphasis on you.

I felt a tingle near my scar and I heard a familiar and musical voice whisper, "They make a sleeping potion that is so powerful that it is commonly known as the Draught of Living Death."

"Asphodel and wormwood make a powerful sleeping potion that is also known as the Draught of Living Death," I spoke strongly. I mentally covered my mouth.

Snape just stared at me as if I had two heads, then remembered that he was supposed to torture me and said, "Very well, Ms. Potter. Just like your mother. Then can you answer this question? What is the difference of monkswood and wolfsbane?"

The same happened, except that the voice and I had responded, "They are the same plant which is also known as aconite."

This time, it wasn't just Snape boring holes into my head. Even Hermione lowered her quivering hand just to stare at me.

"Well," Snape stuttered. "I guess that you truly are your mother. Usually the usual dunderheads that I have to teach wouldn't even answer this question on the first day of the term. Twenty points for Gryffindor."

He moved onto another student, asking him where to find a bezoar. The students turned to the current victim in rapt attention, but Harry and Ron didn't.

"I should've read those books," Harry muttered to me.

"Naw, it's okay," I muttered back. "I'll explain at back in the tower."

I frowned to myself as I brewed the potions later with Hermione, trying to figure out the mystery of the voice, especially since I didn't really pay attention when I was reading _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore.

So, whaddaya think? The voice will be explained close to the ending of this story. Don't forget to review (I'm still hoping to get to twenty reviews!) and take the poll on my profile! And before I forget, all song names and music videos will be on my profile too! Again, Happy New Year! I'll update this story the night before school starts.

~Annabelle4.0


	10. Chapter 10

I'm back! There is also a little side note on the bottom of this chapter and I would really appreciate it if you read the chapter first. This chapter is the Midnight Duel chapter rewritten.

Disclaimer: Do I look like JK Rowling? *looks in the mirror and sees a pale-faced girl of the Green State* Nope. So that means that I don't own Harry Potter or the songs that may be used in this story.

Onwards!

**Chapter 10**

"Boy Mary," Harry said, flopping down onto the couch in front of me. We're in the Gryffindor common room and Harry just got back from dinner. Lately I've been taking the habit of bringing food up to the common room instead of eating with the other Gryffindors because I didn't like the way that people were staring, whispering, and pointing at me. "I'm really in trouble now."

"What did Malferret do to you?" I asked, not looking up from my notebook as I tried to write a song. For some weird reason, my thoughts keep turning back to the said Slytherin.

"I need you to come with me tonight," Harry said really quickly. "You two are having a midnight duel and I'm your backup."

I stopped strumming my fingers the minute I heard those words. I looked up at Harry slowly and said, "You do know the consequences if we go, do you?"

Harry nodded.

I sighed. Being the older twin is sometimes a huge weight on my back.

"Fine. But if we're caught, you're doing the explaining."

That night, I didn't fall asleep. When it was half past eleven, I arranged the pillows on my bed to make it look like my figure. I grabbed my wand and glasses and tiptoed quietly as I could. I looked around me. This might be the last time I get to see this room and it's currently sleeping residents.

I met Harry at the portrait along with Ron. Ron was coming so then if Harry and I didn't make it, then at least someone would be able to call for help and be a witness. Knowing Malfoy, he would just leave us there and say that he hexed us after he found us trying to deface one of the trophies.

"Ready to go," I whispered. They nodded.

Silently, we climbed out of the portrait and I found myself looking at the walls of the only place I've ever felt that I belong to.

Eventually, we reached the Trophy Room. Malfoy and his cronies were both there, smirking. His smirk disappeared when he saw me. Probably didn't expect me to show up. I gave him a cold stare in return.

For a minute, we stood apart, Harry facing Goyle, me Malfoy, and Ron Crabbe. I was the first to speak.

"So," I said, giving a frosty reception. Here I am, about to fight my one-month crush, about to either die or live and get punished. "Any last words?"

Malfoy cleared his mouth and said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to trick you guys into coming here, but I desperately wanted to talk to Mary here."

I gaped at him, openmouthed, and then composed myself. "So," I spoke quietly, my voice getting louder and more heated with each word. "You told Harry that we were going to fight until we were dead _just to apologize and grovel at my feet for the whole incident on the train!"_

He looked sheepish and nodded. I said in a quieter voice, "If there's one thing that I absolutely hate, it's when people apologize and grovel, thinking that they could get away with things. It's a despicable trait. No, I will _never_ forgive you." I put an emphasis on the word never with slight fury.

I walked away, never looking back with Harry giving Malfoy dirty looks.

Once we were out of earshot of the trophy room, Ron whispered, "Wow. I didn't know that you were powerful with words."

"After almost seven years of dealing with Terra," I said stiffly. "I grew more powerful with words. Heck, I once scared my gym teacher with my speech."

Ron just silently stared at the hallway as we dodged ghosts and teachers.

So, whaddaya think?

The other day, I noticed how I was getting very few reviews and only one person has taken the poll on my profile. Since I still have the goal of reaching twenty reviews, I decided to not update this story until we've reached that goal AND also at least five other people have taken the poll. Until then, take the poll on my profile and review! Flames will be used to warm my freezing fingers. Thanks!

~Annabelle4.0


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, I know I said on the last chapter that I wouldn't continue this story until I got 20+ reviews, but then I realized that with the popularity of Harry Potter stories being published, I might as well shorten the goal to 15+ reviews. The goal for the poll on my profile, well, since it's going to be a long time before Mary will hit puberty and start seeing guys in a different way (she just sees Draco as a friend and mistaken it as more!). I'm also fresh out of songs to use in this story besides the one being used in this chappie, so if you know an awesome song that has nothing to do with romance and has only mild profanity, send it along with your review, please. *pulls the puppy pout for a minute* Anyway, here's the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Copyright of the Harry Potter series goes to JK Rowling ©.

Copyright of Mary Potter and her belongings goes Annabelle4.0 (me) ©.

Copyright of music used in this story belongs to the respectful artists who made these awesome songs ©.

Onwards!

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"

Chapter 11

_October 31st, 1991_

After that midnight encounter with Malferret, he started playing pranks on Hermione. They were harmless at first, but he went as far as nearly killing me and Hermione.

It happened during Transfiguration when Professor McGonagall praised Hermione for making a rat turn into a perfectly-shaped golden goblet. Malfoy imitated Hermione jumping up and down whenever the teacher asked a question and sent the class into roars and howls of laughter. Harry, Ron and I didn't participate in this action. After the class Hermione had ran out of the classroom and I followed her, leaving Harry and Ron to get ready for the Halloween feast.

One hour later, I found myself in the doorway of the girl's bathroom, watching Hermione cry her eyes out at the sinks. I walked over, patted her shoulder, and started singing an old song I heard on the radio back in fourth grade:

Gotta find your inner strength

If you can't then just throw life away

Gotta learn to rely on you

Beauty, strength, and wisdom, too

You're beautiful inside and out

Lead a great life without a doubt

Don't need a man to make things fair

'Cuz more than likely he won't be there

Listen girl, gotta know it's true

In the end all you've got is you

Hermione lifted her head and gave me a long stare. I heard a growling sound behind me. I looked behind me and saw a 20-foot-tall, blue-skinned, foul-smelling, angry-looking, club-holding troll standing behind me. He lifted his club right when the door closed behind him. Hermione then screamed a scream that broke all of the bathroom mirrors. Great. 100 years of bad luck.

I heard two voices that I immediately recognized as Harry and Ron's before the said people busted the door open. They were like moon-calves, staring blankly at the scene with no reaction. Hermione threw a tap at the giant troll, angering it even more and causing it to turn to Harry and whack him with his club. He fell to the tiled floor, unconscious. That's when I got mad. No family member of mine gets hurt without the person who's done the harm gets away with it.

I drew out my wand and casted a spell that I learned in Quirrell's class the other day. Immediately, a ring of fire-bees swirled around the troll's humongous head, distracting him and teaching him a lesson on beating up kids smaller than his size by getting many bee stings that were the size of teacup platters. While this distracted the ugly beast, I ran over to Ron, shook him out of his reverie, raced over to Harry, and checked his wounds. He had been given the gift of a nasty bruise the approximate size of Asia on his right jawbone. I muttered, "Reparo!"

It healed instantly right when I heard Ron shout, "Oi! You with the toad -head!"

I looked up and saw Ron chuck a pipe at the troll's head. The fire-bees had disappeared, but their damage had not. When the pipe connected with one of the ugly stings, the troll turned around and roared, searching for the source of the thrower. Behind him, Hermione was shaking head to toe. I made eye contact with her and a brief connection of plans was initiated. Hermione raised her wand and shouted, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

It was a good thing that Hermione had used the spell in time, because the blue-skinned monster had seen me tending Harry and raised his weapon. Instead of making contact with my skull, the club jerked out of his hand and started bashing the poor ugly creature instead in the stomach. I heard Harry stir behind me. When I towards him, he was looking around, taking in the scene and muttering, "Blimey, all of this happened while I was conked out?" When he saw the charm starting to wear off, his eyes had widened behind his round glasses. Before I could stop him, he had stood up, ran behind the troll, jumped behind and grabbed the beast by the neck. I swear this was NOT in Hermione's plan.

The now-confused troll veered around, trying to figure out why it feels like something is on his neck. Harry took this as an advantage and took out his wand and stuck it up the creature's ugly snout. Gross. This, however, provided a good distraction. I picked up the wand that I had tossed aside, pointed at the roaring beast, and yelled, "Pastus!"

The troll fell flat on his face with a sickening and snored loudly. Harry crawled off of him, looking surprised. I walked over to the creature's face and pulled out the wand that was lodged in his nose. A string of troll boogies lined the top half of the stick. Ron and Hermione gathered behind me, Hermione still shaking. Her wand had been stuck back into her pocket. I thought I heard the sound of dogs baying, but before I can listen to the sound closely, it was drowned out by the sound of hurrying footsteps. Not long after, the room was walked in by professors red-faced McGonagall, nervous Quirrell, sneering Snape, and amused-looking Dumbledore. The minute Professor McGonagall saw Ron, Harry, and I, she shouted, "How dare you three sneak away from Percy! And from my very own House! Mary, you should've-"

"It's not their fault Professor. I take the blame."

Everyone standing in the room turned to Hermione, who had tears streaming down her pale cheeks. Up until now, the professors hadn't noticed that Hermione was in the room at all, but now they looked at her complete utter amazement. This was the first time that Hermione had ever gotten in trouble. If you listened really closely, you can hear the slight sob and despair in her voice.

"I w-went a-after t-the t-troll," she sobbed out. "I w-was t-thinking t-that I c-could t-take i-it d-down b-by m-myself. T-they," she pointed at us three, "t-tried t-to s-stop m-me. W-when I s-saw i-it, I f-freaked o-out a-and t-they t-took i-it d-down i-instead, oh please don't suspend them!" Hermione went into complete cry mode and ran into Professor McGonagall's arms, sobbing so hard, she couldn't say another word.

Professor McGonagall stared at the troll for a few minutes, then said, "Very well, then. I will grant you three fifty points each for bravery, loyalty to friends, quick thinking, and teamwork. I will, however deduct twenty points for disobeying a prefects' orders and selfishness."

"Professor," I jumped in. "Shouldn't Hermione get some credit as well? She had casted the Levitation spell on the troll's club and caused it club its' very own owner. Without the spell, there would've been no distraction and Harry might as well be dead by now."

She blinked for a moment and continued, "Well, then Miss Granger shall earn twenty-five points for quick thinking, teamwork-"

"Okay, I think we get the main idea, Professor McGonagall," I cut her off. "Can we get back to the Gryffindor Tower, ma'am? We're very tired right now, and tomorrow's a school day."

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"

Sorry to cut you off there, but I'm having a case of cliff-hang-itus right now and I have guests over right now. Don't forget to review and leave song requests! Flames will be used to burn the continuous pile of homework. Cya!

~Annabelle4.0


	12. Chapter 12

'Ello everybody! Sorry about the super uber long updates, but they've been doing some state testing, so most of my free time was crammed study sessions. In addition, a dear member of my family got sick and I had to help out not too long after the testing had ended. Just my luck.

Thanks for the reviews! Speaking about reviews, I would like to add a quick comment to the review that Crazy-Abby-NCIS posted:

Well, Mary's not exactly a popular girl. She may be one of the Twins Who Lived, but deep inside, she doesn't want the fame. She just wants to be an ordinary witch whom just loves music. And I guess Malfoy _will_ have to shape up eventually. Mary's "love life" is all depended on the poll. If the readers want the final results to be Drary, then the couple results shall be Drary.

Also, I thinking that since we achieved the goal of 15+ reviews, maybe we can try to do 20+ reviews this time. Thanks to all that had reviewed. You guys rock!

Disclaimer: All copyrights concerning the Harry Potter series go to Warner Bros. and JK Rowling. ©

All copyrights concerning Mary and her belongings go to me. ©

Onwards!

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"

**Chapter 12**

_November 22__nd__, 1991_

When November came, all of the castle's summer glory had faded away and was replaced by the cold treatment of fall and the joy of a new Quidditch season.

And the feeling that the hundred-year-old medieval castle had something to hide.

The night before the Harry's first Quidditch match, I was walking back from dinner by myself when I heard dogs barking. _That's strange_, I thought. _Fang's the only dog on the Hogwarts ground, but it sounds like three dogs are barking. And they sound pretty big. _I made a mental note to ask Hagrid about it later.

Suddenly, I heard yelping and before I knew it, a certain oily-haired professor stumbled in front of me, shouting out some colorful language. I noticed that his leg was bleeding.

"Professor Snape!" I shouted. "Are you okay?"

He shot me a look of pure disgust and responded, "Detention for you, Potter! Be in my room at nine o' clock sharp! Your mother wasn't this nosy when it came to hurt teachers, eh? I guess that the advanced potions in class weren't enough for you to stop bothering me!"

After that first day in Potions, Hermione and I realized that the potions we were given weren't advanced enough, so we asked Professor Snape if he could have us do more complicated potions, and he reluctantly agreed. I suppose that he kind of expected it after the quiz on the first day.

I just walked around him, even though there was a little voice in my head telling me to help him. I didn't want to get into more trouble with the bleeding teacher. Meanwhile, the gears in my head were turning. Why is there a dog, maybe even three, in the castle? And why was Snape limping out of the forbidden hall?

I was still trying to figure all of this out when I reached the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Password?" she asked while looking into a crystal-embedded mirror.

"It's pig snout." I responded.

When she swung the frame open, I noticed that Hermione, Harry, and Ron were bent over, whispering something. I edged closer and caught snatches of their conversation.

"But then why would he take away the book?" Harry mused.

"Because he's cranky?" suggested Ron.

"Maybe it's because he's guilty of something," Hermione put in.

"Well, I don't know why, but I'm going to ask him to give back the book in a minute," declared Harry.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I jumped in. They looked up, startled by my presence. Before any of them could respond, I said very quickly, "I just saw him leave the forbidden hall and his leg was bleeding. He blew up at me and now I have detention with him during the Quidditch match. Sorry Harry."

"No, it's a good idea!" Hermione said excitedly. "You can snoop around his classroom, pick up any clues, and tell us what you found afterward! Mary, you're a genius!"

"Well," Ron spoke happily, "at least it will save us time from trying to figure out get into the dungeons without being caught.

_November 23__rd__, 1991_

The next morning, the Great Hall is buzzing with bets on Harry's survival. Poor Harry was so nervous; he didn't touch any of the food placed in front of him.

"Come on, Harry," I tried to coax him. "You need to at _least_ have some nutrition."

"Yeah mate," Ron said while chewing some bacon openly. I tried not to regurgitate the cinnamon oatmeal I had just consumed. "You're so skinny right now; I reckon that Fred or George could knock you off your broom just by tapping you lightly."

Hermione shot Ron a shut-up-or-else look right when Seamus Finnegan pushed his way into the conversation by bluntly saying, "Harry you need your strength. Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team."

I kicked him in the shins-hard-and watched his face contort in pain and let out a string of swear words. The minute he finished speaking in his well-known bad language, Stuart, a black barn owl, dropped neatly next to my plate with a roll of parchment in his beak.

"Thanks, Stu," I said, taking the parchment and unrolling it. Stuart just cooed and nibbled on a piece of well-deserved toast while I read the note.

Mary Potter,

You will have detention with Filch instead of me due to the sudden need to see the Quidditch match. You'll meet Filch in his office at nine sharp.

Severus Snape.

"Why the heck does he need to see the Quidditch match?" I muttered to Harry and showed it to him, Hermione, and Ron.

"I don't know," Ron said, thankfully gulping down his chewed food. "But something tells me that something bad is going to happen."

I didn't have the courage to tell Ron that the same feeling was twisting in my gut at that moment.

The moment I stepped into Filch's filthy office, I instantly knew that I would be there at least until nightfall.

There was a huge mountain of documents that reached as far as the roof of the room right on the desk. Standing in front of the pile was no other than Filch and Mrs. Norris themselves. When I stepped into the room, Filch smirked and sneered, "Never thought you'd get in trouble like you father, eh? Well, you've got to sort out these papers from the latest staff meetings before midnight while I go to watch your dratted twin lose the game." He pushed himself out, with his cat strutting after him.

I stared after him for a minute. Then I looked at the parchment papers, squared my shoulders, and walked over to it. It's time to get to work.

One hour later, I only had about an eighth sorted by date when something caught my eye. I picked it up and scanned what had to be Professor McGonagall's handwriting.

The Stone is being protected at the moment. Severus, Filius, Pomona, and I have each placed an obstacle. Rubeus has placed his Cerberus dog in front of the entrance. We thank him for the dog and escorting the Stone from Gringotts. I hope that the Stone will be protected always. Hopefully, the person that finds the Stone can fly broomsticks, knows good wizarding chess strategies, is very good with logic, doesn't want the Stone for greedy reasons, and can play music very well. Albus says that Flamel is thinking about destroying the Stone so then he and Perenelle can die peacefully.

The note puzzled me. What was the Stone? Were the dog howls I heard were Hagrid's dog, Cerberus? Was the package that Hagrid had taken from Gringotts on the fateful day the very same one that Professor McGonagall's writing about? Who will be able to find this so-called Stone? And why does the last name Flamel and Perenelle sound familiar?

I heard footsteps approaching and stuffed the note in my pocket, hoping that Filch wouldn't care if one note had gone missing. Right when my hand left the deep pocket of my robes, the door opened, revealing a red-faced Filch.

"Your bloody brother had won," he half snarled and half panted. "You and your bloody Potter family always make my life miserable, one way or another, since I had lost of bet of twenty galleons."

I just shrugged and worked for another eight hours while trying to figure out McGonagall's note.

So, whaddaya think? I know that it's so revealing to the next chapters, but I just couldn't help it. Again, sorry for the long update. I'll try to update faster, at least once a month. Also, a good friend of mine has started a website called Zlokomon with his own stories. I believe that he would really appreciate it if you read his wondrous works of literature. Here's the link:

.com/zlokomon

Don't forget about the new reviewing goal!

~Annabelle4.0


	13. Chapter 13

'Ello, mates! I'm back with Chappie Numero Trece! I've been unable to update for almost five months now because of lack of reliable source of book, summer camps, and school work, in that order. To make it up to you guys (or girls), I've written a 12 paged chappie for you!

Disclaimer: Anything concerning the original _Harry Potter_ series goes to Joanne Kathleen Rowling©.

Anything concerning Mary and her belongings goes to me, Annabelle4.0©.

Anything concerning Demi and her belongings goes to my friend, whom I'm going to call Bob for security reasons©.

Anything concerning the songs that may or may not be added in here goes to the awesome artists that made the songs©.

Anything concerning _The Chronicles of Narnia_ series goes to CS Lewis©.

Onwards! Oh, and by the way, Happy Halloween!

**Chapter 13**

_December 21st, 1991_

The freezing winds and snowfalls of winter had traded off with autumns' warm colors and one day, the castle and its' residents found itself blanketed in snow one morning. Christmas holiday cheer was being celebrated early by the Weasley twins turning the entire castles' interior walls red and green, bedecked with wreaths of holly on every single door ever known to Hogwarts staff and students alike. The lake froze solid, prompting several Muggle-Borns to go ice-skating and the like.

Everyone couldn't wait for the holidays to arrive, even though the fires in the common rooms and the Great Hall did nothing to warm the freezing classrooms. The coldest class by far was the Potions class, where everybody tried to stay close to their steaming cauldrons as they possibly could. The class was also warmed by the heated words that Malfoy spoke with a new passion of hate towards me and my twin.

"I do feel so sorry," said Draco Malfoy during one Potions class, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."

He had been glancing in Harry's direction when this short speech was delivered. Harry promptly pretended to be deeply concentrated on measuring out the powdered spine of a lionfish. The reason Malfoy has been throwing all these insults at Harry is because he's still sore over the fact that Gryffindor had beat Slytherin. At first, he tried to make jokes that favored Slytherin out of it, but stopped the second he got another "present" made possible by Stuart and Hedwig combined in the morning mail. After that, he went back to ranting about how we have no proper "family."

When Professor McGonagall came around with the list of people staying behind for Christmas, we both signed up immediately, knowing that if we went back to Privet Drive, this year's Christmas would've been more horrible than the past ones. We weren't the only ones that had signed up, however. The Weasleys would be staying at Hogwarts this year because it turned out that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will be visiting Charlie in Romania that Christmas.

After Potions class, I hurried as fast as I could to the Gryffindor girls' dormitory to work on Christmas gifts. I was almost finished with Dudley's hand-embroidered quilt pattern, although I doubt that he would actually use it out of fear that I've cursed it one way or another. After that, I had left to do was Percy's glasses case. During the past weeks, while Hermione, Harry, and Ron were spending their free time in the library looking up Nicholas Flamel, I was making hand-made gifts for the Dursleys, the said people currently in the library, Hagrid, the Weasley twins, the other girls in my dormitory, and Professor Dumbledore.

In my haste, I bumped into Draco Malfoy himself. For some odd reason, Crabbe and Goyle weren't body-guarding him. For a moment, we looked each other in the face. In that moment, I saw something hidden in him. Something good that got covered up the moment he said rather gruffly, "Get out of the way, Potter. You're in my space bubble."

I felt an anger rise up within me that I tried to smother. Although he had no right whatsoever to talk to another being like that, now is not the time to get all hot-headed.

"If I'm in your space bubble," I spoke up, trying to put more calmness in my voice, "then wouldn't Crabbe and Goyle be in your space bubble? Speaking of which, where are they?"

"Shut up, Pothead," he growled. "Just because you don't have a proper family doesn't give you any right to talk smart to me."

That's when I lost it.

"Fine then!" I snapped at him. "Go ahead and be a hypocrite. Make your mummy and daddy proud that their vain, foolish son was telling the Girl Who Lived with No Parents to not talk smart-ass when he should be watching what he's saying."

I smacked his cheek, walked around him, and didn't look back to see the confused expression he wore with his new black bruise. I know that I probably would've gotten a detention for use of profanity and physical violence, but at that moment, it didn't matter compared to the pain inside me and the bitter tears forming in my emerald eyes.

"Mary! Wait!" I heard him call, but I ignored it and kept walking, attracting stares from other people in the hallway.

_December 25th, 1991_

_ I see a red-haired women fling her arms in front of the crib and try to bargain a pale man with a snake-like face so then Harry and I could live. He laughs mercilessly as he casts a spell that makes her drop like a puppet with no strings and the air become a sinuous green color for a minute. He saunters over towards us. Harry looks up at him, thinking that it's all a trick, while I figure out the answer whether or not our parents are still alive and give the man a look of contempt. He points a stick at us, looking giddy and mad at the same time, and casts the same spell that caused the green flash._

I woke up to the feeling of being shaken awake.

"Just one more minute," I mutter and know that it was super-hyper Lavenderthat woke me up from the memory without rolling over by the smell of lavender perfume she was always wearing.

"But it ishe squealed.y!"rom the memory without rolling over by the smell of lavender perfume she was always'the green .s Christmas Day!" she squealed, reminding me faintly of Dudley. I just rolled over to my other side, regretting spending last night finishing up an assignment that was due the day the holidays were over and everyone comes back to Hogwarts.

"So what," I grunted. "I probably don't have any gifts."

"But you do! It's right next to your bed, silly!"

I bolted up and looked over to my right. Never before had I actually gotten Christmas gifts, and yet a small pile of brightly wrapped presents were sitting right next to the four-poster bed.

"Oh, and by the way," Lavender said excitedly, "thanks for the knitted washcloth!"

"You're welcome," I responded. "Also, could you give me several minutes of peace? I appreciate the wake-up call, but I'm really tired at the moment and some time alone would be nice." I had finally taken notice that Lavender and I were the only ones left in the room. Lavender nodded and skipped out of the room, leaving behind a trail of destroyed wrapping paper.

I fell backwards onto the bed, replaying the dream I had last night over and over again. I reckon that the lady was mum and the maniac must've been Voldemart. Question is how come up until the day I smacked Malfoy have I been unable to remember mum? Why did Voldemart try to kill me and Harry? It's quite obvious that since the green flash killed mum, it was casted again so then Harry and I would no longer be breathing the fresh sweet air of the earth, but most importantly, why? Also, is this the same spell that caused the lightning-shaped scar on my arm and Harry's forehead to hurt like bleeding heck the first time I saw Professor Snape?

I sat up and messed up the blood-red sheets. No, now's not a good time contemplate about the past. It's Christmas Day, a day to be happy. And besides, this is the first Christmas I've spent without having to worry about Dudleys' "wake up calls" or whether or not he's gotten more than seventy-something presents and received gifts. In the past, except for the one time I got a guitar for my eighth Christmas because I kept annoying the Dursleys about it, all I ever got was something cheap from Father Christmas.

I leaned over to my right side and picked up a brown lumpy package. There was a small label with the words, _for one of my daughters' two idols, Molly Weasley_. I carefully tore apart the parchment and found an emerald-colored hand- knitted sweater. I slid it over my pajamas and surprisingly discovered that it fits me. I made a mental note to ask Mrs. Weasley by owl mail how to make the flower-patterned border.

There was another brown package, although it was much firmer, thicker, and box-shaped. When I pulled the wrapping apart, a small black leather-bound notebook was lying beneath the paper. I ran my fingers over the cover, liking the roughness of it. I opened to the cover page and read the scribbled handwriting.

Dear Mary,

Hope you like yer gift! Harry told me yer running out of space in that notebook of yers and I know you loved to write music, just like what Lily did. The best part is, in order to see what ye've written down, you have to chant _**I wish to see what cannot be seen**_ four times. That way, nobody will try to copy your music, 'though you'll have to say the chant when nobody's listening. I got this from the one time me went to Greece to visit me relatives. Have fun making music!

Hagrid

I smiled and mentally thanked Harry for telling Hagrid that I needed a notebook and saving me the trouble of cramming the music into the last two sheets of notebook paper. I had no idea how I could get paper without begging the Dursleys. I had gotten my current notebook from the local grocer who was very kind to me and gave it as a birthday gift when I picked up the groceries on the day I turned nine.

I picked up a small white envelope. Inside, there was a note from the Dursleys that I threw away and a small fifty pence taped to the inside of the envelope. Not the first time I got something almost unworthy.

There was a small white box with the words Special Delivery from London, England written in neat big letters on top. I pulled the top off and found a boxed set of the Chronicles of Narnia series. I took out The Magician's Nephew and opened to the first page. Scrawled in an untidy handwriting was written:

For a new out of state fan with a very kind friend named Hermione Granger. Have fun meeting the Pevensies and visiting the world of Narnia! I hope your journey reading will be filled with laughter, smiles, and recommendations to other people!

Signed,

C.S Lewis.

I closed the book and put it back with the other great works of literature by the same author. The Dursleys had never allowed me to read fiction and all of the books on Dudley's shelf of forgotten reads are mostly stories that make you fall asleep. No wonder Dudley rejected reading.

I picked up the last package, a small black velvet jewelry box. I shook it carefully and something small rattled inside. I lifted the soft cover and found a small silver key the size of my pinky lying on the gray cushion. The head of the key was a lowercase e that covered my palms that had intricate patterns of flowers I couldn't identify carved on. Looped through the e was a small silver chain that had no end.

I lifted it up and examined the key's head. For some strange reason, the beautiful pattern looked familiar, perhaps something I might've seen in at Dursleys' house. Right when I was about to pull it over my head so then it could settle on my neck, the door opened, revealing a very happy Demi.

Demi Finders was another first-year that I shared the dormitory with, along with Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender. She had pin-straight hair the color of corn, sapphire-colored eyes that had specks of red and green, a tanned and smooth complexion, and the kindest face that spoke the truth about its' owner I've ever seen at Hogwarts so far. Demi came from a pure-blooded family that surprisingly wasn't "loaded with money" like a certain ferret, just a sufficient amount to raise her and the six teasing siblings. Out of all of the other girls, she was the quietest in our group and spent most of her time writing letters sent home within one hour. In class, she just tries to not stand out in any way.

"Hey Demi," I said cheerfully. "How's your Christmas so far?"

She nodded with a small smile while lingering at the doorway in a shy way. Then she asked in a small melodic voice that hinted at an American heritage, "Thank you for the crocheted pencil pouch. I really appreciated that you've put so much time and effort in it. How's yours so far, Mary? Any presents from any boys?"

"I haven't got any fan boy gifts yet, thank goodness," I responded. "I'm having a great Christmas, thank you very much. By the way," I added, "Can you help figure out whom this necklace came from?"

She walked over and picked up the jewelry box, examining the inside. "Well," her voice spoke, "There is a note written in the lids' inside lining. It says 'Dear Mary, you were retrieved by Hagrid with this around your neck. I believe it's about time that it gets returned. You will find it helpful in the darkest of times as your key of hope. Never leave without it.' It's not signed, though. Maybe it's a boy joking around with you, possibly Malfoy trying to get back."

I laughed. "No way would Malfoy would try to patch things up. After the way he wrecked everything, there is no way I could be as close as friends with that git again. Not that you're not brilliant about this or anything," I said quickly as Demi's face fell. "I mean, I didn't look under the lid at all. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be able to figure out that someone probably older than the both of us had sent it."

Demi nodded, smiling again.

"In the meantime," I said, lifting the chain over my head and onto my neck and tugged my hair from under the chain. The necklace was really light. "Let's go down to the Great Hall and celebrate Christmas. We can worry about this mystery gift business later."

That day was probably the best Christmas holiday I've ever had. The wizard crackers' bangs, contained hats, and mice were more amusing than the cheap party favors that had tiny plastic toys and paper hats the Dursleys usually bought for celebrations. The dinner was fantastic, with the many fat and roasted turkeys, plates of boiled potatoes, chipolatas in platters, silver tureens containing buttered peas, rich gravy and cranberry sauce boats, and of course, the said entertainment stacked every few feet on the tables. Later, Percy almost broke a tooth after biting into a slice of flaming pudding that had a silver Sickle embedded in it. I amusingly watched Hagrid grow more crimson in the face with each goblet of wine, finally kissing Professor McGonagall in the cheek, whom, to me and Harry's amazement, giggled and blushed like a schoolgirl, her top hat lopsided.

When I had left the table after a long time, my arms were full of various things such as a wart-growing kit, a new set of crocheting equipment, and exploding balloons that glowed. The mice, much to my dismay, were eaten publicly by Mrs. Norris.

The afternoon was spent reading _The Magicians' Nephew_ and _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe._ I was fascinated by the world he had created and how realistic the Pevensies were, especially since Edmund reminded me a bit of Dudley. Later on, I watched as Harry lost to Ron in a game of wizarding chess on his new set. I suspected that Percy had been the main reason Harry had lost.

After indulging in some turkey sandwiches, crumpets, trifle, and Christmas cake, everybody felt to sleepy and full to do much before bed except for watching Percy chase Fred and George all over the Gryffindor Tower for stealing his prefect badge and laugh as Percy, red-faced and panting, assumed defeat, only to be poked in the eye by the pin of the thrown badge and screaming not nice words at them. When I fell asleep, no dreams had haunted me that night.

_December 26th, 1991 _

"Mary, I think I saw mum and dad last night!"

"Harry, it's probably a dream," I said while trying to maneuver a medium-sized piece of sausage on my plate. I finally spear it onto my fork and guide it towards myself.

"Mary, I'm not kidding. I was wide-eyed awake when I saw them in a mirror. They looked real."

I nearly dropped my sausage into the applesauce bowl at Harry's declaration. I slowly turned my head to the right to face him. His face was happy and there were small but prominent bags underneath his eyes, as if he couldn't sleep at all last night.

"Are you sure you didn't just drink too much eggnog?" I said crossly. Harry nodded. "If I came with you tonight and saw only a reflection of myself, I'm going to tell McGonagall about this, mark my words."

"Don't worry," Harry responded. "Ron's coming too, so you won't be with just me."

"But then how are we going to go tonight without being seen?"

"Someone sent me an Invisibility Cloak. He didn't sign the note he or she left."

I replayed all of the morning conversation in my head as I walked in between an evidently silently excited Harry and a curious Ron, trying not to trip over something and clutching the key I had received yesterday, the cold metal soothing my nerves. Walking in the castle at night without any invisibility at all is one matter, but trying not to tread on anything since invisibility only covers the liability of being seen is another complicated matter. Right around the time Ron was complaining about his cold, sore feet, Harry had reached a suit of armor and whispered, "This is it! It should be a door – here!" He pushed the door open, which was strangely unlocked.

I closed the door behind me and pulled the Cloak off. When I turned around, I almost got a heart attack at the sight of the tall mirror's reflection.

In the mirror, standing behind me, Ron, and Harry were two people, a male and a female. The male had black untidy hair that stuck up in the back, was very tall and thin, brown eyes that reminded me of the soil in Aunt Petunia's garden and was holding the red-haired radiantly beautiful female around her shoulder. When I squinted, I noticed unshed tears they were both trying horribly to hide. I took a step forward and noticed that her eyes were _just like mine's and Harry's._

"Mum?" I whispered. "Dad?"

They both nodded, smiling. I pinched myself in the leg and knew that it wasn't a dream the minute I felt the small jolt of pain. I looked closely behind them and saw what must've been many past generations of Potter. Many of them had green eyes like mines, the same nose I had been jeered by Tara about that contrasted with her flat nose, and one of them looked like he might've had Harry's knobbly knees.

"Ron," I whispered excitedly, not able to take my eyes off of the reflection. "Do you see them?"

"What're you talking about?" Ron spoke somewhat crossly. "I can't see a thing at all."

"You're probably at an odd angle. Look, let's switch."

When the said action was done, my family had disappeared, leaving behind a side reflection of Ron gaping at something in the mirror.

"Do you see them?" Harry asked, not able to keep the excitement out of his voice. "Do you see them?"

After several minutes, Ron whispered, "Look at me!"

"You see them?" I whispered back, my heart beating quicker by the second.

"No, I stand all alone, but I'm older and-and I'm head boy!"

"_What_!" Harry and I exclaimed a bit louder than we should have.

"I'm wearing the badge Bill used to-holding the House and Quidditch Cup-Harry and Mary, I think I'm the Quidditch captain!"

Tearing his eyes away from the glorious sight, he whispered, "Do think this mirror shows our futures?"

I tried not to look at Ron because I know that he will see the disappointment while Harry argued with Ron about what he should've and had seen and noticed the little inscription on top of the mirror's golden frame. Engraved into it were the words _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on woshi. _Suddenly, I heard the same musical voice that I haven't heard since that fateful day in Potions, no matter how hard I tried to hear it again, speak softly, _I show not your face but your heart's desire_._ Be careful what you wish for, daughter._

Before I could try to puzzle out the words, Harry had flung the cloak of invisibility over my head. Scared that someone had come in, I whirled around and forgot what the voice had said, discovering that it was Mrs. Norris on her nightly patrol. Holding my breath, I pondered along with Harry and Ron whether or not the cat could see through invisibility cloaks. Several minutes ticked by before Mrs. Norris finally left and Ron dragged Harry and I back to the dormitory.

_December 27__th, __1991_

By the next morning, the snow still hadn't melted, so I read _Prince Caspian: The Return to Narnia_ and _The Voyage of the Dawn Treader_ while Ron tried to convince Harry to play some wizarding chess. Harry seemed a bit distracted, possibly on the events of the previous night. Suddenly, Harry asked, "Mary do you want to see mum and dad again?"

I bookmarked my page with a green hand-crocheted chain, disappointed that I was interrupted right when Reepicheep entered Aslan's Country. Setting it down on the table next to me, I contemplated whether or not I should go. On one hand, it'd be nice to see my parents again and try to talk to them. I'm also curious to find out why Ron didn't see them. On the other hand, last night's voyage proved that Hogwarts is very dangerous at night, especially when one is cloaked invisibly and there's a very suspicious Mrs. Norris at ready to let the cat out of the bag and alert Filch. Suddenly, I remembered last night's words; _I show not your face, but your heart's desire. Be careful what you wish for, daughter. _If I'm correct, and I wasn't going loony in the head, the mirror that I had seen last night was the Mirror of Desire and mum and dad were just images of what Harry and I desired the most: knowing what our parents and family look like. Knowing Harry, he wouldn't believe me and just go, all the same.

"I can't go," I lied, hating myself for deceiving my only sibling when his face fell. "I'm sorry, but I can't go because Demi needs help on her knitting skills and I promised to write back to Hermione over Christmas break." The middle part wasn't a lie.

Harry just turned away, disappointed, while Ron, obviously confused about the last lie I had fed to my twin, gave me a you-owe-me-an-explanation look. I just nodded my head and went back to my book for the rest of the afternoon.

So, whaddaya think? Please leave behind a review and take the poll in my profile. Flames will be used to make S'mores. Mmmm…

~Annabelle4.0


	14. Chapter 14

'Ello, mates! I'm back with Chapter Fourteen! I know that I said in one of my previous chapters that I would finish the first story in the series, but I'm afraid that I'll have to postpone the ending until 2013. Oh well. You can't always get what you want. Anyhow, let's get the show on the road! I'd like to take a minute to shout thanks to those who have rated, put this story on favorites and/or alert, reviewed, and gave positive or negative critique. Since we've hit the 20 reviews goal, I'm going to switch it up to 30. From now on, I'm going by 10s for review goals.  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own that has to do with Harry Potter at the moment is a copy of the second and third books, Mary Potter, her belongings, and a Hogwarts costume. The copy of the first book belongs to my older cousin, Demi Finders belongs to Bob (as mentioned in the previous chapter), the songs mentioned to their awesome creators, and the original Harry Potter series goes respectively to JK Rowling.©

Onwards!

**Chapter Fourteen**

_January__31st, 1992_

The day before term started, Harry, Ron, and I had sat near the fireplace and told the returned Hermione about the Mirror of Erised in our different points of view. She was shocked that Harry had snuck out in the close middle of the night eight times in a row ("_Filch could've caught you!_") and disappointed that we hadn't found Nicholas Flamel, even though I had told them what I found in Professor McGonagall's notes of the supposed staff meeting. It helped widen our search a bit, but the only interesting information on any stone we could find was the fact that there was a type of stone that was supposed to heal the blind. We almost gave up on using the library books for our source of research, but Harry kept telling us how the name sounded familiar, as if he's read about him somewhere before.

Once term had started, it became much harder to research Flamel, so we resorted to skimming through the books during our ten-minute breaks. Harry, however, was not able to study much because of Quidditch practice. It seems that lately Oliver Wood, the team captain, was training them much harder than he did the last term. It must've been the book _Quidditch through the Ages_ getting to him. That was what I thought until I found out about the fact that Professor Snape would be refereeing.

"WHAT!" I exploded, causing the whole room to draw their attention to me. I waved back, causing them to turn back to their own business. Lowering my voice as I leaned forward towards the table, I quietly asked, "But is Dumbledore okay with this? I mean, doesn't he know about the hatred Snape has for Harry?"

"I don't know everything but I do know that we need to be able to stop him if he tries to hurt me again," Harry responded. "What Hermione did last time is a great example of what we can do, but it was at the last minute. No offense or anything," he added quickly in the said girl's direction, who just shrugged. Turning towards all of us non-Quidditch he addressed the main problem again by saying, "We need to be prepared for any last minute attempts at abolishing the game, especially this match because it is the second to last one before we go against Ravenclaw. Anybody have some suggestions?"

Before any of us could reply, a loud uproar of laughs sounded as Neville Longbottom himself walked, no _hopped_, into the common room with a jinx which was instantly recognized as the Leg-Locking Curse.

Hurrying over when he landed on his back with a small cry of pain, Hermione and I both muttered a counter spell to release Neville's lower limbs from the locked position they were forced into. Harry and Ron helped him to his feet while the poor bloke just sobbed out how cruelly Malferret had treated him. The fact that Malfoy would bully someone defenseless as Neville didn't surprised me, but it still made my blood boil and want to jinx the said ferret into a coma-like oblivion.

"You've got to stand up to him, Neville!" Ron urged him, pulling me out of my thoughts. "He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier."

"There's no need to tell me that I'm brave enough to be in Gryffindor," Neville choked out. "Malfoy's already done that."

Placing a consoling hand on his right shoulder, I spoke in a firm tone, "Neville, you were placed in here for a reason the Sorting Hat had foreseen, not because your parents were one. You're worth more than the idiotic git that beats up people just to feel good about him. And where is he? Why, in Slytherin."

Harry pulled out a Chocolate Frog out of his robe and handed it to Neville, who smiled weakly as he unwrapped the treat.

"Thanks Harry and Mary… I think I'll go to bed now… you want the card Harry? You collect them, don't you?"

As he walked away, Harry glanced at the Famous Wizard Card and I saw recognition pass through his eyes when he was the picture of Dumbledore. Flipping it over, he exclaimed, "I found Flamel! I told you've I read about him before! Listen here: 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for his discovery of twelve uses for dragon blood, _and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicholas Flamel!_'"

Hermione jumped to her feet, probably remembering about that enormous old book she had borrowed a couple weeks ago, and dashed to the girl's dorm to grab it and came back before the boys even had a chance to exchange mystified looks. She flipped through it and hushed Ron every time he tried to speak. Finally, she found what she was looking for.

"I knew it! _I knew it!_" she whispered excitedly.

"Can I talk now?" Ron grumbled.

"Nicholas Flamel is the creator of the Sorcerer's Stone!" When the boys gave her a puzzled look, she huffed and said, "look, it says this: 'The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Sorcerer's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. There have been many reports of the Sorcerer's Stone over the centuries, but the only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight).' See? The dog mentioned in McGonagall's notes must be guarding the Stone! I bet Mr. Flamel asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!"

"No wonder why we couldn't find Flamel in that Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry," Ron said.

"He's not exactly recent." I added.

"If he's six hundred sixty-five," Harry chimed in.

"Is he?" we all said together.

So, whaddaya think? Please leave behind a review and take the poll. Flames will be used to make Chocolate Chip Cookies. There is another story on my profile that you can read while waiting for the next chapter and my friend is looking for some new readers for his stories, which can be found at .com/zlokomon. Happy New Year to all!

~ Annabelle4.0


	15. Chapter 15

Hello! I am arriving at the Station Chapter Fifteen right now. I hope you are not bored by the fact that I am taking almost eternity to update my stories. I am also changing the review goal to 50+. Anyway, let us continue the show on the road!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Mary and her belongings©. Bob owns Demi and her belongings©.

Onwards!

**Chapter Fifteen**

_February 1st, 1992_

What happened after the discovery of the identity of Flamel was a blurred memory that lasted until the moment I had sat down in the bleachers to watch Gryffindor compete against Hufflepuff. Harry was down in the lockers to prepare for the match, Ron, and Hermione were sitting next to me our wands concealed in the wide flap of our robes.

The stadium was slightly crowded and had a certain electrifying buzz to it, possibly because of my sudden appearance. The many voices my ears received caused a small pounding in my head to occur. For another strange reason, I had a feeling something not match-related was going to happen today soon.

"Ready to see your first match, Mary?" Sean asked from above me. Turning around with a smile on my face, I responded with a hearty "You can bet on that, Sean." The crowd roared and I quickly turned around to witness both teams enter the field. The pounding increased slightly. When the Quidditch captains shook hands, however, my vision changed.

_I am at the Forbidden Forest and it is at night. I hear some rustling in the branches and look up to see Harry on his broom looking towards the right. Turning to that direction, my ears finally register the sound of two males arguing. I walk forward and the conversation grows louder. _

_ "Oh, I'd thought we keep this private Quirrell," said what I recognize as Professor Snape's voice. "After all, students aren't supposed to know about the Sorcerer's Stone." _

_ I almost tumbled into the nearby bush of poison ivy at those words (did Snape know about our search?), missed Quirrell's next words, and righted myself right when Snape spoke again._

_ "Never mind that! Anyway, did you figure out how to get past that rambling dog of Hagrid's' yet?" _

_ "B-b-but Severus, I-"_

_ "You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell."_

_ Just when Snape steps forward, the scene changes and I am facing a three-headed dog. It rises from its sitting position with its hackles raised and I notice the trapdoor underneath his four legs. The voice in my head whispers that the dog's name is Fluffy. If it had not been the fact that it looks like it's about to bite my head off, I probably would have laughed at the name. _

_ Right before it barks, the scene changes again and I see my guitar sitting on the covers of my bed. At first, it seems that I am alone, but then I notice the figure standing over the guitar. She was so transparent, I almost did not notice her and the way she looked so familiar. It was only when she turned around did I then realized that my mother was looking at me._

_ "Mary?" she asked in a confused voice. "What are you doing he-"_

_ She broke off and smiled. "Of course, your gift must be kicking in."_

_ I was confused. "What gift? Why are you here? I thought you were dead."_

_ She sadly shook her head and tried to hold back the tears that gathered in her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you now. Another time will come when I can talk to you again. Maybe tonight. Right now, you must go back to the Quidditch field." _

Before I could protest, mum touches my forehead and I am back in my seat at the Hogwarts stadium. Looking around, I notice that everyone is standing and cheering as Harry takes a dive towards the ground - well, except for the six boys in the seat behind me engaging in a fistfight.

"Will you guys stop it?" I groan as the wand hidden up in the sleeve of my cloak is pulled out. Muttering _Frangens_, the memories of what had just happened mentally pop up, allowing me time to think over it all.

Fluffy must have been the dog Professor McGonagall mentioned in her notes. Remembering the Greek Mythology class back from fifth grade, my mind classified him as Cerberus, the dog that guarded the Underworld, keeping the living from coming in and the dead out. The only thing that caught him off guard was a bit of cake or the sweet sound of music. No question on why mum's spiritual energy (for lack of a better name besides the g word that I will not say) was leaning over the guitar. I think she was indicating that Fluffy's weakness for music should be used, seeing that I've got no clue on how to smuggle cake out of the Great Hall without Lavender's sweet tooth finding it first.

The conversation between Quirrell and Snape obviously meant that somehow they are working together to uncover the Sorcerer's Stone for all its glory and infinite power and riches. The only piece missing in this puzzle is why and how that they had come together without any argument. While it seems that Snape has the upper hand in this devious operation, I had detected a strand of something in his voice – perhaps fear – that suggested the absurd idea of Quirrell having some sort of invisible power over the Potions teacher. The thought is so ridiculous that I laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Malfoy demanded, nosy and arrogant as usual.

Picking a quick topic, I spoke, "Your black eye. It seems hilarious that a person of middle-class standing can beat up a higher-classed Malfoy."

The minute his face began to color, I ran out onto the field like everyone else to congratulate Harry on his success.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.

"Are you okay, Mary?"

"I am fine, Hermione. I just want to get a little bit more sleep."

"What about homework?"

"Already done."

"Are you alright?"

That question made me hesitate. Am I going bonkers and only imagined what happened at the Quidditch field? Instinct told me no.

"I am fine." I replied while pretending to suppress a huge yawn. Hermione believed in it, completely. She grabbed a large, papery hardback book titled _The Delusions of Daydreams and Sleep_ by an author her hand covered. Ever since she learned about what happened earlier today, she has been researching about why the previous events had occurred. So far, nothing.

Sliding beneath the covers, I willed myself to sleep and found myself in a white-walled room with only one door and no window. I am seated in a wooden chair and across from me is my mother.

"Mum," I breathed out.

She smiled. "Hello Mary. It's about time you learn about your own prophecy."

Sorry to cut it off there! I just have a huge desire to leave a cliffhanger today. Anyway, please leave behind a review to reach our new goal and I will try to update faster. Song requests are still being accepted and all the details are back in chapter 11. Cookies for all that do either or both!

~Annabelle4.0


	16. Chapter 16

Um, hi. I know that the title says Chapter 16, but it really is not. I am sorry that I tricked you into reading this horrible note, but I am not going to be updating for a while. I am very aware that I have disappeared for six months. My somewhat lame reason is because a certain relative of mine who lives with me. That person believes because of our close relation, I am that person's "best friend" and that we tell each other everything. Well, we all know that even best friends have secrets, right? Well, not this relative. The said person also believes in the cultural tradition of "study hard, make good friends approved by me, and no writing and publishing it online." So, because of that, I barely have any time to update because I am so busy with all of these things I never wanted in the first place that is supposed to be helpful signed up by the relative. I am not saying which relative because I do not want to risk someone reading this and reporting it to that person, in which I would be officially grounded from my own laptop.

In addition, I was able to sneak on my phone the other day to reread my story. After going through all the chapters, I have made a realization: my story sucks and sounds like crud. We are talking about a story I wrote back in sixth grade and was still ignorant on the rules of how good writing should be done. Henceforth, it is in great need of revision.

I, however, do have an idea.

Since I just started school, which requires me to use the laptop a lot, I might be able to sneak in some revision time, which may eventually lead to actually updating this story. Like now, I am writing this while printing a copy of a short story we are studying in English. You will be able to tell it has changed if there is no author's note in the beginning. I know it does not sound like much, but in the meantime, this is all I can do within my limits.

Here is another thing: I am not putting up any more review goals. It was an idea I thought would be nice but I eventually remembered after I had stopped updating how demanding the other authors who want reviews sounded like: a kid demanding TLC when they already have enough. Definitely not who I am or want to be presented as. In other words, I am not expecting you to write me reviews. It would still be nice to get some feedback, encouragement, and some flames, but I am not expecting you to do it to reach a certain goal.

This note will be removed once the actual Chapter 16 is written. Again, I apologize profusely for tricking you into thinking this is an actual chapter, but I know how annoying it is when you receive a notification and the chapter is called AN or something similar. I really want you guys to read this and know that it is beyond my power to try updating without you guys thinking that I am a witch with a b. Until then, see ya!

~Annabelle4.0

PS If you want, go ahead and flame me about this crappy note in the reviews. I deserve it for being a horrible writer.


End file.
